The New Girl At Hogwarts
by Will Ya Look At That
Summary: Severus Snape's niece, Maximilienne Pearon, is relocated from America to England and begins attending Hogwarts for her own protection. Soon she learns things about herself she never knew... [R&R, AU of HBP]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic!!! I hope you enjoy t, it'll get it gets longer, and I'd looooooooooove some reviews!! Thanks for reading you guys.

* * *

"Max, run!" The dark haired man shouted at the young girl standing beside him. A door burst open and a group of people in dark robes burst in. The girl ran for the stairs behind her, hurrying into the dark dingy basement.

Max hid in the basement for what seemed like hours, finally, when the house seemed silent, she climbed the stairs, peaking around the door silently before leaving the basement entirely. She walked back to the room where her father had last been, and saw a tall, elderly man with long shining silver hair and twinkling blue eyes looking at her, standing beside him, surveying the wreckage of the room, was a shorter man was a curtain of black hair, a hooked nose and dark eyes.

"Severus...?" She asked weakly. "Uncle Severus...?"

"Ah, so you are alive." He said shortly, looking her over. "We're afraid your parents aren't so lucky." He told her softly, holding her at an arms length. "We're taking you back to England, pack your things."

She walked over to her room, the door was ripped off the hinges and was lying in splinters on the floor, she stepped over the mangled door and into her room. Her eyes fell to her bed, where they took in the image of her mother, sprawled across her bed, blood soaked...

She opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

"Max!" Someone called from what seemed like very far away. "Max, wake up!"

Maximilienne Pearvon woke with a start. She didn't know where she was, until the anxious face of Ginny Weasley came into view. "Ginny!" She gasped.

Pushing her messy hair out of her face and quickly wiping her streaming eyes on the back of her hand, she sat up.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, sitting down at the end of her bed.

She nodded wearily.

"Girls!" A voice called from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

Ginny leapt up, looking questioningly at Max. Max nodded and followed her friend downstairs. Plump, kind-faced but careworn Molly Weasley stood in the doorway of the kitchen, she steered the girls towards the table, where a delicious looking breakfast had been laid out for them. The infamous Weasley clock sat on the countertop.

"Oh, those boys!" Mrs. Weasley grumbled, starting back up the stairs.

"Ronald! Wake up, will you?" She shrieked. Ginny and Max choked on their toast laughing. Ginny's brother Ron came downstairs, yawning and trying to flatten his hair. "Mornin." He grunted.Max had been staying at the Burrow for close to a week now, mostly just with Ron and Ginny, but Fred and George were there sometimes for dinner, and Bill stopped in every other day, sometimes accompanied by his beautiful-part-Veela fiancee, Fleur. Mr. Weasley was at work a lot, so they didn't get to see him as much as they did Molly. And sometimes members of the Order of the Phoenix stopped in for dinner and a chat particularly Nymphadora Tonks. There was a knock at the front door, Molly rushed to answer it. "Oh, Hermione! Good to see you, you're well? Good."

A girl about Max's own age walked in, she had long curly brown hair that fell down to her waist, and big brown eyes. She was clutching a large ginger-furred cat in one hand and a large bag in the other.

"Ronald! Help Hermione with her things!" His mother demanded, Ron, whose eyes had misted over at the sight of his friend, scurried to help her with an enormous trunk. Max thought that this girl was rather pretty, she had nicely straight white teeth and was wearing a white knee-length sundress with red and gold flowers across the bottom.

"Hello Ron." She greeted.

"Hey Hermione." He muttered, dragging her trunk as far as the door and giving up to return to his breakfast. Hermione surveyed Max with interest.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Maximilienne Pearon." She said, jumping to shake Hermione's hand. "Just call me Max though, that name is utterly ridiculous." Hermione gave Ginny an inquiring look, Ginny smiled and shrugged as if to say that Max was nice enough. So Hermione joined them for breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Please do review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'd really love a review or two. Please?

* * *

Merely a few days after Hermione's arrival, Max, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley crew were awoken very early in the morning by the noisy arrival of Harry Potter. Max hurtled down to the ground floor of the Burrow to catch a glimpse of Harry, having only heard stories about him in her childhood.

Harry Potter had hoped to arrive at the Burrow with little fanfare, but a girl he had never seen before made that less-than-possible. He froze in the doorway as the girl made her way down the stairs. Ron had mentioned the new girl Dumbledore had asked the Weasleys to accommodate over summer, but only in passing. Harry thought she was absolutely gorgeous, even in pajamas with kittens dancing all over them. She had long, waist length flowing cerulean hair, that looked wild and unruly in the morning light, her eyes were a soft amethyst and showed more emotion than he had ever seen in a pair of eyes.

"You must be Harry Potter." She said warmly, her plush lips curving into a gracious smile.

He remained quite frozen.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Harry, this is Maximilienne, she's been staying with us." Harry nodded, his throat still a bit tight. "Ron's room is all set up for you, go in there and sleep, I'll wake you guys when breakfast is ready." Harry hurried up the stairs past Max to his best friends room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, they were all crammed into a few Ministry cars heading to Diagon Alley. They got in very quickly, and while they were all crammed in Madame Malkin's buying robes, another boy about their age came in.

Max's first impression was that he was pretty. He had white-blond hair that was slicked back away from his pale face and stormy gray eyes, he was dressed in black jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Malfoy."

"Potty, Weasel." The blond boy sneered at Harry and Ron. They obviously hated each other, Max noticed. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.

"Don't bother, you two," she said.

As the boy that Harry and Ron called Malfoy left, they all noticed he gave Max a very long look. Max smirked, self satisfied. Shortly after that they finished their trip to Diagon Alley and returned to the Burrow.

They stood around the kitchen for a few moments before Mrs Weasley gave them a stern look. "Well? Go pack! You have to leave tomorrow!" She exclaimed. They all scurried off to pack their trunks for the trip to Hogwarts.

"So what's Hogwarts like." Max asked Hermione and Ginny as they packed their trunks.

"It's bloody brilliant." Ginny said, placing her broom into her trunk. "You'll be a sixth year?" She asked.

Max nodded. "You play Quidditch?"

Ginny smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm going for Chaser this year, you play?"

"Yeah. I'm a Seeker, so what are the houses like?"

"Gryffindor is good. Most of the Hufflepuffs are decent, Ravenclaws are all big old smarty pants and Slytherins are all evil gits, like Malfoy." Ginny explained.

"I wonder where they'll put me."

Ginny and Hermione shrugged. "Lets just hope it isnt Slytherin."

"My uncle was in Slytherin!" She remembered suddenly. "He's Head of Slytherin House!"

"Wait. Snape?"

She looked at them. "Yeah! That's my Uncle Sev!" She grinned. "My mom's brother!"

They both looked shocked. "Snape hates us Gryffindors." They explained.

She frowned. "I'll have to give him a chat about that. Sorry if he treats you bad. He's really nice underneath it all. At least with me he is."

The girls exchanged looks. "It might take a bit more than that to convince Ron and Harry, but its worth a shot."

They continued packing, discussing Quidditch and telling Max grand stories of their adventures at Hogwarts.


End file.
